Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $7 \text{ }$ and height $4 \text{ }$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 7\text{ }}$ ${h = 4\text{ }}$ $28$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 7 \times 4 = 28$